The present invention relates to the field of Point of Sale (POS) devices and, more particularly, to a pressure pad engagement mechanism using a sliding actuator for a scanning/printing component of a POS device.
Computing devices exist that are able to scan information from checks and to print content upon the checks. These devices are used in many point of sale (POS) systems. The printing placed on the checks is typically a document control number (DCN) or other customer information that is placed on the back of the check during a checkout process. The scanning of a check requires a Magnetic Ink Character Recognition (MICR) reader. That is, check data is printed with magnetic ink or toner, usually containing iron oxide. The magnetic printing is used so that characters can be reliably read (using a MICR reader) into a system, even when the check has been overprinted with other marks, such as cancellation stamps.
In order for a check scanner/printer to accurately read the magnetic printing on the check, the check paper must be held in close contact with the magnetic read head of the MICR reader. This close proximity can be accomplished by positioning a pressure pad or roller on the side of the paper (e.g., check being read) opposite the MICR read head. In many conventional products, this pressure pad is a spring-loaded device that is always in contact with the paper (e.g., check) even when operations are being performed (e.g., printing) that do not actively require the MICR reader to perform a MICR action. The constant pressure asserted by the pressure pad results in excessive device wear, which shortens a useful life of the check reader/printer. Additionally, the pressurized contact region between the MICR head and the pressure pad can result in paper feed problems, especially when thin media (e.g., checks) is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,450 to Koeple titled “Receipt Printer having a Check Reading Mechanism with Selective Engagement” teaches a use of a pressure pad that is selectively engaged when a print head carriage is positioned at an actuation location. That is, the pressure pad is in contact with the check opposite the MICR read head only when the print head carriage is at the actuation location. This makes it impossible to perform other carriage related functions during a check reading operation.